comme il faut
by phoniexchild
Summary: Sophie Martinez wasn't 'America's Angel' anymore. Not that anyone still called her that, except for the occasional drunken frat boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _comme il faut_  
**Fandom:** _Cory in the House_  
**Genre:** post-series, AU  
**Rating:** T/PG-13  
**Summary: **Sophie Martinez wasn't 'America's Angel' anymore. Not that anyone still called her that, except for the occasional drunken frat boy.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Cory in the House._  
**Author's Notes:** This is a slightly belated birthday present to myself. Plus I needed a break from my other _Cory in the House_ story. That one was killing my brain.

--

_terra incognita_

**Chapter One**

This was not how Sophie Martinez had planned to spend her first full day as a twenty-one year old. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and frowned down at the six-year-old in front of her.

"Alright, look, Mattie, you're going to behave or else I'm telling your mom," Sophie threatened, hoping this child was much more gullible than she had been at that age.

"So?" Mattie stuck out her tongue and ran back to the swings.

"You are so lucky I like your mom," Sophie muttered to herself, watching Mattie push another child. Sighing, she hurried over, "Mattie! You don't push people!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Mattie yelled and ran off.

"Dammit!" Sophie resisted the urge to stamp her foot, "I am _never_ having kids!"

"That's what they all say," a voice behind her said, laughing. Turning, Sophie saw that the voice belonged to a pregnant woman holding the hand of a three year old in each of hers. "Just hope you don't have twins."

"Thanks," Sophie smiled weakly at her, then saw Mattie taking a toy from another child. "Mattie, for the love of god! Leave the other children alone!" Sophie hurried over and grabbed the toy from the devil spawn in one hand and her arm in the other. "Sorry," she muttered to the other child and dragged Mattie away. "Is it genetically impossible for you to behave like a normal human being?"

"I'm not a being!" Mattie yelled scandalized, "And _you_'re jen-neck-ally imposs-bull!"

"Dear god," Sophie sighed, then saw Mattie's mother, Jordan. She dragged the brat over, "Your child is evil," she announced, handing said child over.

"Sorry," Jordan laughed, kneeling down to Mattie's eye-level, "Why were you bad for Sophie?"

"I don't like her!" Mattie said loudly. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I don't care, you be nice to Sophie," Jordan stood up, "Now, let's go, you're dad's waiting."

"Daddy!" Mattie yelled happily and took off running towards the park entrance.

Jordan and Sophie followed at a much more leisurely pace.

"I'm sorry my child hates you."

"I think it's because she's like your ex. Besides, it's bound to wear off…eventually. I hope."

"Evil much as a child, Sophie?" Jordan grinned.

"I was evil in a much more intelligent and cunning way than your spawn," Sophie said proudly.

Jordan laughed, "I have no doubt," she dug into her purse, "Here are my keys, I have to tell Rick a few things before he takes Mattie for the week."

Sophie took the proffered keys, "Alright, but don't forget to tell him Mattie's evil and I blame him."

Jordan rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he'll care."

Sophie stuck out her tongue at Jordan, who laughed, then made her way to the car. She got in on the passenger side and watched Jordan walk over to her ex-husband.

Sighing, Sophie relaxed into the seat, thinking about how soon school would be back in session. She would be starting her fourth year at Drexel in two weeks. Her course load was going to be the death of her, Sophie was sure, but it was worth it.

She had had her heart set on Drexel by the time she was fifteen. The next year had seen the Martinez family moving back to Sacramento after two terms in the White House. Her parents, especially her mother, had been surprised that Sophie wished to go so far away, but to her the East Coast was home.

If people had been surprised by Sophie's college of choice, they were even more so by her future career path. Many people expected "America's Angel" to follow in her father's footsteps and go into politics. She loved seeing the dumbfounded look on their faces when she explained that her major was Biomedical Engineering.

The car door opened and Jordan got in, "I hate that man sometimes."

"Well, good thing you divorced him then," Sophie said as the car started. 

"Shut up, Martinez," Jordan turned around as she pulled the car out of the parking space, "Now where are we going?"

"Book store then food," Sophie said, rummaging around in her purse, "I have massive book shopping to do."

"You didn't get your books yet? Tsk, you're slipping, girl, you usually have half of them read by now."

"Quiet you, I was working most of the summer and didn't have time."

"Aww, our little girl is growing up." Jordan grinned, "Hard stuff, that is - work and school."

"And a kid, for you," Sophie pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm older. More life experience than you."

"Yeah, yeah," Sophie mumbled, rolling her eyes, "Just take me to the book store."

--

**Word Count:** 775  
**Date Written: **12.5.2007


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** _comme il faut_  
**Fandom:** _Cory in the House_  
**Genre:** post-series, AU  
**Rating:** T/PG-13  
**Summary: **Sophie Martinez wasn't 'America's Angel' anymore. Not that anyone still called her that, except for the occasional drunken frat boy.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Cory in the House._  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much to Crystalized Chaos for being the first review for both of my _Cory in the House_ stories and for leaving such awesome reviews! You made my day. : D****

--

_terra incognita _

**Chapter Two**

It was the first Thursday of the school year and Jess, Sophie's sorority sister and roommate, had plans to party and somehow they involved Sophie.

"C'mon, Sophie, don't you want to go out?" Jess whined.

"Not really," She typed away on her laptop, trying to ignore her roommate.

"I know you don't have any work to do, you're freakishly up-to-date."

"Foiled again," Sophie muttered then looked up at Jess, "I don't like going to frat parties."

Jess pouted at her, "Please?" Just this once?"

Sophie sighed, "That's a lie, but fine."

"Yay! You're the bestest, Sophie," Jess hugged her, then went to Sophie's closet to pick her out an outfit.

"Some English major you are," Sophie laughed, "I can pick out my own clothes, thank you muchly."

Jess rolled her eyes, "You layer too much, we want sexy clothes."

"I have sexy clothes!" Sophie said indignantly

"Yeah, you just put other stuff on top of them," Jess patiently explained, "Here this is cute," she held up a pink lace top.

"It's too cold out for that," Sophie said matter-of-factly and at Jess's look, defended, "What? I get cold easily!"

"Well, too bad, you're wearing this and," Jess quickly flicked through the hanging jeans, "these, they're cute," she explained at Sophie's look.

"They're kinda small on me."

Jess sighed, "That means they'll fit you. I don't know why you get jeans just a little too big for you."

"I do not," Sophie said and was quickly cut off:

"Whatever. Put them on. I'll be right back, Sara's got an eye shadow that's perfect for you," Jess hurried out of their room

Sophie sighed, but dutifully got dressed in the clothes Jess picked out for her. When Jess returned, she brought some of their other sisters and Sophie had to endure them debating what make-up she should wear and then who would put it on.

"I can put on my own make-up, thank you!"

She was ignored and Dani put it on instead.

Half an hour after caving to Jess's pleading, Sophie was ready and dragged out of the house before she could tell Jess that she had changed her mind.

Sophie rubbed her arms, "It's freezing out here, Jess!"

"Oh hush, you're fine," Jess shook her head, "Besides the frat we're going to is just up the street. It's Bill's frat."

"I didn't know you were dating a frat boy."

Jess shrugged, "He's nice."

The two soon were at the frat house. Jess led the way to where Bill and some of the brothers were.

"Hey baby," he said, wrapping an arm around Jess.

"Hey," she kissed him, "This is my roommate, Sophie."

"Hey," one of Bill's brothers winked.

Sophie resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Hi," she said sardonically, then turned to Jess, "You wanna dance?"

"Sure," Jess grinned, bringing Bill with them.

The group made their way to the house basement. The music was too loud and was horrible in Sophie's opinion, but still she danced to it. She avoided the random guys who tried to come up behind her, often looking to Jess and Bill for help.

Sometime later, Jess leaned close and still had to talk-yell, "Bill and I are gonna go upstairs."

"I'll come with, it's really warm down here."

"No, _upstairs_."

"Oh," Sophie felt embarrassed and a bit annoyed, "I'll just head back then."

"Do you want us to walk back with you?" Jess questioned.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Sophie assured, then followed them to the first floor. Before she could even get close to the front door, the brother who had winked at her before came over, "Hey, Sophie right?"

"Yeah, Sophie Martinez."

"Rob Saunders," he said, checking her out, "Martinez like that president's daughter?"

Sophie stifled a sigh, she hated this question, "Yeah, that's my dad."

"So you're 'America's Angel,'" Rob said, the sentence rife with innuendo.

"Yeah, and I'm also leaving, bye," Sophie said annoyed, then pushed past Rob and out of the frat house.

--

**Word Count:** 664  
**Date Written:** 12.5-6.2007 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** _comme il faut_  
**Fandom:** _Cory in the House_  
**Genre:** post-series, AU  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **Sophie Martinez wasn't 'America's Angel' anymore. Not that anyone still called her that, except for the occasional drunken frat boy.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Cory in the House._  
**Author's Notes:** Happy Holidays everyone!****

--

_terra incognita _

**Chapter Three**

Sophie had woken up late that morning, sleeping through her alarm and several phone calls, consequently missing her first class of the day. She had quickly thrown on some clothes, grabbed her books and homework, and raced out the door before she was late to her next class.

After that class, she hurriedly ate lunch and visited her professor to apologize for missing class and got that day's work while handing in the assignment due. Then she ran to the lab to work on an experiment followed by the library before her last class.

Sophie belatedly remembered that she hadn't gone back to her room after her second class and therefore didn't have the books she needed. So she suffered through having to share with one of the kids in her class. After class Sophie went back to the house, dropped her stuff on the bed and went to take a shower.

She was sitting on her bed, dressed in her comfy pajamas, toweling her hair dry, ready to relax. She hated days like this that threw her off schedule. Surprises were not welcomed at all.

"Hey, Sophie, someone's been trying to get in touch with you," Jess said without looking up from _Northanger Abbey_.

"Dammit!" Sophie muttered and quickly grabbed her phone. Ten missed calls - two from her dad, eight from Jordan.

She hit the speed dial, throwing the towel in the hamper.

"Sophie? Where the hell have you been?" Jordan's voice demanded.

"Sorry, I've been running late all day. What's so urgent?"

"Can you pick up Mattie from school and take her to her music lessons? My asshole ex-husband suddenly can't do it."

"Sure, when and where?"

"Thank you so much! She gets out of school at three. She goes to Charles R. Drew on 38th and Powelton. The music lessons are on Pearl, just one block up," Jordan relayed, "Oh! You have to sign her out at school and in at music. I'll call to let them know, okay?"

"Alright, thanks. Do you need me to pick her up from music too?"

"No, no, I'll be off work by then," Jordan said, "Thank you so much for this. I couldn't get off to take her."

"It's no problem," Sophie assured, "I'll see ya later."

"Bye." Jordan hung up.

Sophie grabbed a scrap of paper and wrote the street names down. "What time is it?"

"Two-thirty-eight," Jess said, "Why?"

"I gotta pick up Jordan's spawn," Sophie tied back her still wet hair, "I'll be back in like half an hour."

"Alright, have fun."

Sophie rolled her eyes, grabbing a hoodie and keys, and left. She made it to the school right on time.

"Are you going to be good today, Mattie?" Sophie asked, signing the girl out of school.

"My mom said I hafta be," Mattie answered, grudgingly.

"Listen to your mom, she knows what's what," Sophie agreed as the two left the school. "You like your music lessons?"

"Yeah," Mattie said with a smile, "My friend Sama goes there too."

Sophie grinned at finally finding out something the evil one liked, "Does Sama take piano lessons too?"

"Yeah, she plays the pi-ano, gi-tar, and sings and dances!" Mattie exclaimed, "I wanna take dance too, but Mom says I'm not graceful a-nough."

Sophie laughed, "I can see that, but maybe if you practice, you can try it."

Mattie looked up her suspiciously as they neared the building, "Ya thin' so?"

"Yeah," Sophie smiled, reading the sign: _Carolyn's Musical Emporium_. "I wonder if she knows what 'emporium' means," she muttered to herself as she and Mattie walked in.

"Mattie!" a young blonde girl who looked a few years older than the devil spawn ran over and hugged said devil spawn.

"Sama! Hi!"

"Hello, are you Miss Martinez?" one of the teachers asked, offering a hand. Her name tag read: Carolyn.

"Yeah," Sophie said, shaking hands. "You can call me Sophie. Where do I sign Mattie in?"

Carolyn smiled, "Carolyn. By the desk over there," she gestured, "She's listed under 'music' at three-thirty."

"Thanks," Sophie made her way over to the sign-in desk and quickly found the sheet. After signing her name, Sophie scanned the list of music teachers. She wasn't sure which one was the devil spawn's. Suddenly, she started, staring at one name in particular. In an exaggeratedly neat handwriting, it read: _Newt Livingston_.

--

**Word Count:** 727  
**Date Written:** 12.6, 9.2007


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** _comme il faut_**  
Fandom:** _Cory in the House_**  
Genre:** post-series, AU**  
Rating:** T/PG-13**  
Summary: **Sophie Martinez wasn't 'America's Angel' anymore. Not that anyone still called her that, except for the occasional drunken frat boy. **  
Disclaimer: **I do not own _Cory in the House._**  
Author's Notes:** This is up earlier than usual, I know, but I just really like this chapter and wanted to get it up. Besides, Crystalized Chaos leaves such pretty reviews. I have no willpower apparently. 

--

_terra incognita _

**Chapter Four**

Sophie was walking back to her house when she called Jordan.

"Hello?"

"I'm picking up your spawn after lessons," Sophie said, quickly without thinking.

"Sophie? What?"

"No, I take that back! Forget I said that!" she pleaded.

"Sophie, shut up and breathe." Jordan instructed, "What are you talking about? You hate spending more time with Mattie than you have to."

"I think we bonded a bit earlier," Sophie reminisced, then backtracked, "But that's not the point! I know your daughter's music teacher!"

"You know Janine?" Jordan asked, surprised.

"Not her, Newt!"

"You know Newt? How?"

"Grr, he was my Newt first!" Sophie exclaimed, "I should be asking you how you know him, but I already know that!"

"Your Newt? Did you date him?" Jordan asked, "Wait, stupid question, he's older than I am."

"I did not date him." Sophie snapped, annoyed.

"You had a crush on him!" Jordan said happily, "Aww, Sophie. Good choice, he's cute."

"Shut up, Jordan."

"What? I'm not the one calling me all in a tizzy about a boy."

Jordan was enjoying this too much, Sophie decided, "I'm hanging up."

"I'm telling Newt that I know you."

"Don't!"

"Bye," Jordan sing-songed.

"I hate you," Sophie muttered to the dial-tone.

--

**Word Count:** 203  
**Date Written:** 12.6.2007


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** _comme il faut_  
**Fandom:** _Cory in the House_  
**Genre:** post-series, AU  
**Rating:** T/PG-13  
**Summary: **Sophie Martinez wasn't 'America's Angel' anymore. Not that anyone still called her that, except for the occasional drunken frat boy.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Cory in the House._  
**Author's Notes:** So sorry this took so long to update, but my internet died before New Year's and I just got it back like last week. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed!****

--

_terra incognita _

**Chapter Five**

Sophie rolled her eyes at her sisters' antics. Jess and Dani were singing badly to some pop song in the backseat. Sara, who was driving, quickly changed the station.

"Hey!" Dani whined, "I like that song."

"You can't sing and therefore are not allowed to."

"You're mean," Jess sighed and playfully kicked the back of Sara's seat.

"Hey! Don't annoy the driver or she'll drive off the road and kill you all," Sara retorted, reaching back to swat at Jess.

"If you plan on committing homicide tonight, let me know now, I'll walk back," Sophie announced.

Sara laughed, "No worries, girl, I like you, you get to live."

"Yay!" Sophie grinned.

"Hey, no fair!" Dani said, "Sophie can't sing either!"

"Hey!" Sophie frowned as Jess laughed.

"True, but at least she doesn't do it in my car."

"You all suck," Sophie pouted.

"I don't, but I can't speak for Jess," Dani said mischievously, waggling her eyebrows.

"Hey!" Jess cried.

"Please, you hog up the bathroom with your shower-sex," Sara chimed in.

"And our room! I swear," Sophie complained, "Oh, I wasn't asleep that one time, just so you know."

Jess flushed as the other two yelled loudly, "Ohh!"

"That's wrong," Sara shook her head.

"Hmmf, well, maybe if Sophie wasn't in the room all time," Jess shot back.

"I know how to solve that," Dani said excitedly.

"Oh, how?" Sara said, playing along.

"Get her a boyfriend!"

"Shuddup. You all still suck."

Sara laughed as she pulled up to the house, "Sorry, Sophie, but you know we love ya."

"Yeah, yeah," Sophie rolled her eyes.

Sara parked the car and the group exited the vehicle and headed towards the house. It had been spontaneous, Sara had suddenly wanted to get out of the house and do something. It had taken little effort to convince Jess and Dani, and the three of them had ganged up and dragged Sophie with them.

_It had been fun_, Sophie admitted to herself, as the group split up and headed towards their respective rooms. She made her way to her bed, where she had accidently left her phone during her protests of having homework to do. There was one missed call from Jordan.

_There's always a call from Jordan_, Sophie thought, shaking her head and checking the clock - it was after two in the morning. She wrote a note on a post-it: _Call Jordan in the morning_.

--

**Word Count:** 403  
**Date Written:** 12.6.2007; 1.30.2008 


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** _comme il faut_  
**Fandom:** _Cory in the House_  
**Genre:** post-series, AU  
**Rating:** T/PG-13  
**Summary: **Sophie Martinez wasn't 'America's Angel' anymore. Not that anyone still called her that, except for the occasional drunken frat boy.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Cory in the House._  
**Author's Notes:** Sorry this took so long - real life and a crappy computer charger got in the way. But the charger is fixed (and hopefully will stay that way) and real life has settled down for a bit (yay weekends), so I can get some more work done. So please enjoy this and I'll do my best to get another chapter or two out soon.

--

_terra incognita_

**Chapter Six**

Sophie was in the library doing homework when her little sister, Kanisha, came over. "Hey, Sophie."

"Hi, Kanisha, what's up?"

"Jess sent me over, you have a message from Jordan about a devil spawn," Kanisha said, looking confused.

"Oh! Thanks," Sophie said, turning on her phone. She quickly checked the area around her and dialed Jordan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Sophie said softly, waving to Kanisha as she left.

"Sophie, why are you whispering?"

"Shut up, I'm in the library."

"Oh, the evil librarian's on duty today, I take it," Jordan rolled her eyes, Sophie was sure. "I need you to pick up Mattie from her music lessons."

"What? No, I can't do that!" Sophie said, slightly panicked.

"Please, Sophie, the asshat bailed again."

Sophie sighed, "God, fine. When?"

"Four-thirty and you can just drop her off here. Thanks," Jordan said.

"You owe me."

"Oh please," Jordan sighed, "I don't get why you're avoiding Newt. He remembered you."

"Really?" Sophie couldn't help but ask.

Jordan laughed, "Yup. Oh, I gotta go. Remember four-thirty."

"Four-thirty. Bye."

"Miss Martinez."

"Dammit," she muttered sighing.

"You know there is no cell phone use in the study lounges."

"I know," Sophie said, collecting her stuff, "I'm just leaving."

"This is your first warning of the semester. Let's try for a better record than last."

Sophie packed away all her books and papers, turned to the evil librarian and told him, "It's a shame you're cute, such gifts shouldn't be wasted on the evil incarnate. See you tomorrow!" and left.

As she entered the room, Jess looked up, "You're back early. Get kicked out of the library again?"

"Yeah," Sophie sighed, pulling out her textbooks, "I don't see why no one believes me that he's the devil reborn."

"Well, you do have a way of over exaggerating certain people's level of evil," Jess explained, "Personally, I think you want him."

"Oh, please," Sophie rolled her eyes, "You're sick."

"Uh-huh," Jess said knowingly, then switched gears, "Did you see Kanisha?"

"Yeah, she gave me your message. I have to say, you're pretty lazy sending other people to do your errands."

"Just the littles."

Sophie shook her head, "Yeah, uh-huh." She powered up her laptop and pulled out her notes. She checked the clock - two-seventeen. Flipping open her phone, Sophie said, "Just don't pick on my little."

"Of course not," Jess stood up, grabbing _Charlotte's Web_, "I wouldn't dream of messing with your dear little."

"Bite me, Duffy," Sophie said as she set a reminder on her phone for four, "Don't make me have to retaliate on your little."

"My little's tough - she could take your little," Jess plopped down on her bed, "Now quiet, I have work to do."

--

"Your phone scared the crap out of me," Jess accused when Sophie entered the room.

"Uh, sorry?" she said, picking up said phone. It was four-oh-eight.

"Why do you have to have it on vibrate? Put it on some ringtone like a normal person."

"I'll do what I like," Sophie said, putting on a hoodie, "Now I have to get pick up the devil spawn."

"Lucky you," Jess said, hiding behind her book.

"Bite me," Sophie said as she left the room. She pulled up the collar on her hoodie as she went outside. She walked towards Pearl Street, letting the sounds of the city wash over her.

Sophie entered _Carolyn's Musical Emporium_ and saw no one at the desk. She followed the signs that said "music lessons" down a hall way and peeked into one of the rooms where the sound of piano was coming from. There sat Mattie practicing.

"Devil spawn's pretty good," Sophie whispered to herself as another door opened and she heard voices talking, but she ignored that to listen to Mattie.

Though a moment later, "Sophie?"

Sophie turned around and squeaked out, "Newt?"

"Yeah, hey," Newt grinned and walked over, "You don't have a kid here do you?" he asked jokingly with an eyebrow raised.

Sophie laughed weakly, "No, of course not. My friend's daughter, Matilda Steves, goes here."

"Yeah, she's friends with my niece Sama," Newt explained.

"I thought you were an only child."

"Sama's mom is my half sister - from my dad's first marriage."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Yeah, dad tries to keep that under wraps usually."

Sophie nodded awkwardly.

"Soo, how have you been? It's been what, ten years?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, last time I saw you was right before," Sophie hesitated, "before you left D.C. for good."

"Yeah," Newt said awkwardly and cleared his throat, "So I hear you go to Drexel - you like it?"

"Yeah, it's amazing." Sophie grinned, "My classes are interesting, professors are mostly great, and I have awesome housemates."

"That's great. I had a crappy roommate at first."

"So did I freshmen year, though I lucked out - I rushed with a friend of mine my sophomore year and got to move into the house."

"You're in a sorority?" Newt asked surprised, "I'd never pictured you in one."

"Yeah," Sophie smiled sheepishly, "My friend talked me into it."

"Which one are you in?"

"Phi Mu, we're a few blocks down from here on Powelton."

"Really? All this time you've been two, three blocks away and I've never seen you," Newt laughed.

"Well, Philly's not exactly small," Sophie grinned.

"True. So what are you majoring in?"

"Biomedical Engineering," Sophie said proudly.

"Awesome, you were always really good at science."

Sophie grinned shyly at the praise; most people just asked her why she picked that.

"Sophie?"

She turned around and saw Mattie coming out of the classroom.

"Hey, Mattie, all done?" Sophie smiled.

"Yeah." Mattie looked up at her and asked with an air of suspicion, "Why are you so happy?"

"Quiet you. Let's get going," Sophie turned back to Newt, "Time's up."

"Looks like," Newt said, walking with them to the sign in/out desk.

Newt stood by as Sophie signed Mattie out, "You look good, Sophie. I'll see you around?" Newt smiled.

Sophie blushed a little, "Definitely."

"Good," he turned to Mattie, "I'll see you around too, Miss Mattie."

"Don't forget to ask about the sleepover!" Mattie demanded.

"I won't," Newt promised, "Alright, I'll see you girls later."

"Bye," Sophie said while Mattie waved as they left the building.

They took two steps out before Mattie said, "You like him, don't you?"

"Shut up, devil spawn."

--

**Word Count:** 1064  
**Date Written:** 12.6, 8-9, 17.2007; 3.1.2008


End file.
